Mistletoe Love Spell
by ScifiSOS
Summary: Fred and George, you devious little twats, you better hope this Mistletoe Love Spell lasts forever because there is certainly a horde of students and teachers who are ready to kill you. SORRY! To be continued next year...! -hides-
1. Mistletoe Love Spell!

**Mistletoe Love Spell**

**Summary: Fred and George, you devious little twats, you better hope this Mistletoe Love spell lasts forever because there is certainly a horde of students and teachers who are ready to kill you.**

**Warning: MalexMale, FemalexFemale, MalexFemale (lol), slash lemon, PWP(?), mainly humor genre (possible romance and drama), mentions of incest (as a joke), molestation, short story, not edited, and voyeurism**

**A / N: I think there is going to be a lot more than those warnings but I'm not sure what. Anyways for once this is not just focusing HPDM. The main characters are Fred and George obviously. I'm not going to put lemon up with het and femalexfemale pairings because I'm not as confident in those. For every couple who kisses will get their own chapter. Eventually you will get some gay smut. **

* * *

It was a fine day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A fine day indeed. The sun was out, the birds were singing, couples were sighing, and teachers were staring in horror as the Weasley twins walked in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Wait – what?

The students all watched the twins snicker and point their way in between the HufflePuff and Ravenclaw tables. The two seemed to laughing at who looked more scared. They called the ones who actually looked curious as to why they were here spoil sports and even hexed a Ravenclaw's hair into bright rainbow colors.

The two stopped in front of the teachers table and mocked bowed to Headmaster Dumbledore who was looking at them with an annoying twinkle in his eye.

"I am sure you are wondering-"

"As to why we are here-"

"And it is simple." They finished. The moved closer to Dumbledore and the old man leaned closer listening in. Dumbledore leaned back when the twins were finished and stroke his beard in thought. He gave them a smile and nodded.

The twins shared an identical grin. They turned to the crowd who began to stare warily as they held out their wands. With a swish and flick people stared at them as if they were crazy as they yelled out to the ceiling. "MISTLETOE LOVE SPELL!"

The Slytherin's snickered at the name of the strange spell.

The Gryffindor's, knowing the twins devious nature, groaned and hid their faces.

The Ravenclaw's were claiming that there was no such spell.

The HufflePuff's awed at the name of the 'cute' spell.

Then there it was. The future bane of Hogwarts existence. At the entrance of the Great Hall was a mistletoe hanging so innocently there. The students' eyes began to travel towards the ceiling in the Great Hall. In fact, mistletoe's were everywhere. The twins said another spell, what it was no one knew, and the mistletoe's inside the hall zoomed out of the Great Hall leaving that lone Mistletoe at the Great Hall Entrance. It slowly floated upwards and yet it did not attach itself to the ceiling.

The twins, who pretended to have the attention of the crowd, bowed at their accomplishment. The identical smiles appeared again. "As you all know the Christmas tradition behind the mistletoe we believe there is no real explanation needed." George or Fred spoke.

"HOWEVER the Mistletoe Love Spell is a bit tweaked. Normally you would just need to kiss but under this spell you will be pulled, we hate to use the word forced, into a heavy snog session." George or Fred finished. The twins inwardly cheered at the terrified faces of some while others had smug looks on them.

The twins began to walk towards the entrance but stopped right before it. Fred or George waved towards the door. The other twin did the same. They glared for a second before only one of them stepped through and went to the other side. The twin followed. Then they turned to the Great Hall. "We may have-"

"Neglected to mention some side effects that happen at random-"

"-to Headmaster Dumbledore. These mistletoe's have a bad habit you see-"

"Sometimes it will move around at the most opportune moment-"

"And as tested on a very dear friends-"

"Who we cannot name-"

"ended up shagging each other-"

"not that we minded of course-"

"but some of you might."

At that the twins threw something to the ground and a white flash blinded everyone's eyes. When the light vanished the twins were gone leaving behind a horde of students and teachers who were torn between killing the twins or blushing in embarrassment.

Of course there were few who were discreetly worshiping the devious twosome.

Breakfast was almost over. A crowd had gathered at the entrance of the Great Hall and was cowering away from the harmless mistletoe. A selected few were glaring at the thing as if it were a demon. The teachers tried to shoo the students out the door but no one seemed to be listening.

There was one student who scoffed and rolled his eyes. He stood in front of the crowd. His short white blond hair shifted when he moved to cross his arms. His pale slender hands fisted loosely and his shoulders lifted as he took his proud stance. Those lips turned up into a sneer while silver eyes stared at the thing. He took a step and stopped as students leaned in to watch his every move. In normal circumstances he would have loved the attention but in this case it was very annoying. He turned around to them. "Oh stop it you idiots! Nothing is going to happen." He snapped in his arrogant voice. He rolled his eyes as the crowd continued to stare. He turned back towards the entrance and took a few more steps. He stopped right under it because, for some reason, he felt compelled too. He stared suspiciously above him.

It was a twist of fate what happened next. Harry James Potter had been squished in between his friends who in turn were squished as well. He struggled to get a least a little bit of space but a Slytherin behind him grunted as Harry's elbow hit him. In retaliation he pushed Harry forward. The raven haired boy stumbled and struggled to keep his glasses over his emerald eyes. He bumped into the blond boy. He gripped onto the others shoulder to keep his stance then froze.

As the two felt the pull of the spell Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's nemesis, cursed. "Damn you Potter." He said. Right after that a gasp rippled through the crowd. Harry's eyebrows furrowed as his lips descended upon Malfoy's swiftly. Draco was cursing in every language he knew attempting to glare at the boy. The mistletoe lowered over the two and small snowflakes fell from it. The little bell that was attached to it made a small ringing sound. Hermione, as a Muggleborn, recognized the little song it was making as Santa Baby.

The students murmured among themselves and some took this opportunity to quickly pass through the entrance. Others, like Colin Creevy, fainted as the Boy-Who-Lived got the living daylights snogged out of him. Ron was turning green and apparently so was Professor Snape.

It was strange to Harry. As he couldn't help but turn this into an open mouthed kiss he continued to think this was strange. Kissing Draco Malfoy shouldn't have felt so good. As he focused in on the blond's face he noticed a tiny bit of emotion in the blond's eyes. Harry never really saw anything but anger before. The blond seemed to be struggling and it was then when Harry noticed that those eyelids were starting to drop. Their tongues mingled. Draco couldn't help but feel saliva fall down his chin. He scraped his teeth gently on Potter's tongue trying to do anything but whimper. A small sound made its way out of his mouth and spectators just figured it a groan of disgust. Harry, being up close, thought it sounded like a moan. His eyes widened as he felt the spell beginning to end. The two broke apart panting.

Draco quickly turned away wiping his lips. He pretended to look a little green. Harry gracefully stomped out of sight like a child. Draco kept his face from the crowd. His eyes were wide and horrified.

'_I kissed a boy. And I __**liked **__it!?!?!' _With that thought he nearly ran out of the area. No one managed to see his beat red face.

_**--------**_

Mistletoes: 1 | Students: 0

_**MUWHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Sorry I just wanted to do that for some reason. Katie Perry song reference lol. Except the play in words but it isn't that much of a difference.**_

_**Anyways I apologize because this is written very badly. The chapters as said in top author note will be separated for each kiss. **_


	2. Looney Luna and the Fierce Red Head

**Mistletoe Love Spell**

**Episode 2 (lol couldn't resist): Looney Luna and the Fierce Red Head**

**Warning: Fem-slashy**

**------------------**

Ginerva (Ginny is preferred) Weasley hid in a one of the many dark corners of Hogwarts. No she did not go there to cry! NO – definitely not. In fact she went in that dark corner snickering madly while drumming her fingers together. Her blue eyes flashed scaring a few first years that went to inspect the supposedly 'haunted' corner. She cackled and many students who happened to pass by jumped and scattered like the scared little mice they were.

She was angry – no she was beyond in fact she was furious. She wanted to dig her nails into that handsome snobs face. Damn Draco Malfoy to all the hells in the world. She hoped he would burn. Her imagination took its cue and she smirked as Malfoy screamed for help in a pit of flames. She snapped out of it when she noticed her blond, eccentric friend Luna Lovegood skipping by. She raised an eyebrow at the mistletoe that followed the girl like a puppy. She stepped out of the shadows scaring a couple who was making out to the side and went a few steps behind her friend wary of the mistletoe of doom.

"Um…Luna you are aware you're being followed by one of those mistletoes." Ginny said glaring at the evil thing. It made her Harry make out with Malfoy! It was practically walking sex! HOW DARE THOSE DAMN THINGS-

Luna stopped and turned around. She tilted her head to the right then to the left. Then she leaned forward causing Ginny to snap out of her mental rant and lean away. She stared nervously at the mistletoe and then at the blond. Luna smiled. Ginny gave her a confused look.

"Revenge won't change anything. Besides I am about to introduce you to a very magical world."

Ginny had no time to think of what Luna meant for the petite girl reached out and brought Ginny under the mistletoe. They didn't even need the pull for what eventually happened. The red head blinked rapidly as she felt soft lips against hers. She felt a soft tongue prodding her lips and as much as she resisted she eventually opened hers. She gasped at the feeling. Inside Ginny's body her heart leaped for joy and pitter-pattered against her chest harshly. She felt her face flush in rapid realization that this felt real good. Luna had wrapped her arms around Ginny's shoulders, most likely when the girl wasn't paying attention, and gave a soft purr inside the others mouth. It was enough to snap Ginny out of her stupor and she began responding.

Students who were passing by had all held different reactions. Some sneered in disgust, others watched licking their lips every few seconds or so, and then there was a certain Slytherin named Blaise Zabini who stuck his hands down his pants to jerk off. The person who was next to him noticed and squeaked. Neville Longbottom backed away from the black boy and covered his face as he ran past the girls. The fact that he ran blindly into a stone pillar went unknown the spectators.

Ginny and Luna pulled apart both panting heavily. Ginny immediately took Luna's wrist and went to find a new dark corner to make out in. Luna just followed with her usual smile and dazed eyes.

The students began moving again. A third year crept to the dark corner Ginny was originally in and turned red when she heard a loud clear moan. Almost like Neville Longbottom she closed her eyes shut, covered her ears, and happily joined him unconscious on the floor.

Blaise came out of the corner zipping his zipper. He ignored the incredulous looks he got and headed to class.


	3. The Obvious couple

**Mistletoe Love Spell**

**Number 3: The Obvious Lovebirds**

**-----------------**

Harry watched his two friends bicker on their way to Potions. His eye twitched as Hermione screeched louder and Ron began to bellow in rage. He walked a little faster and as he came into view of the classroom he noticed a mistletoe hanging there innocently. He picked up the speed and stopped in front of it.

Coincidentally so did Draco Malfoy. They took one look at each other before quickly turning their heads away.

On the left Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson came into hearing range. The two were casually talking about ways to get those mistletoes above Draco so they can have at it. Only they knew the challenging glares they gave each other. On the right side of the hall were the screaming friends of Harry Potter. Harry coughed as his friends continued to the door completely ignorant of what floated above it. The door opened on its own accord (Harry figured it was the mistletoe oddly enough) and the two took one more step to go through.

They had no protests when the pull came. Students who had begun to gather rolled their eyes. The usually bickering duel happily went into a heavy snog. People made to lines and made their way through but not without some pushing because apparently some HufflePuff's got into a threesome under one of those things. Draco was pushed into Harry roughly and the raven, out of reflex, caught him around the waist. They pulled away before anyone noticed.

Everyone quickly took their seats. Professor Snape, who was paying more attention to the ingredients in his arms than the commotion, walked completely unaware towards his doorway. The class turned at the loud gasp and the sound of glass shattering. Snape looked green as he struggled to find his wand. He loudly cursed the Weasley twins as he cast repairo on the vials. He picked them up quickly and stalked into his classroom cursing all the way. Students stared at him wide eyed for they never heard Snape curse so much before.

Hermione and Ron pulled away with a loud SMACK finishing their kiss. They both walked in with a goofy grin on their face and sat at the back of the classroom.

For the entire class period, Snape twitched every time he caught sight of their lovey dovey goo-goo eyes.


	4. The Irish Kisser

**Mistletoe Love Spell**

1…2…3…**4: The Irish Kisser**

* * *

Seamus Finnegan was a happy teenage boy. He knew kissing his good ol' four leaf clover was an excellent idea. This morning he had woken up and felt a great need to wear his 'Kiss me I'm Irish' T-shirt so he did just that. Then the twins came and blessed him with the most hormone inducing miracle of his life.

Specially spelled mistletoes that gave him the perfect excuse to hum- _snog_ every male and female in sight. He didn't notice his friend Dean stepping away from him as he snickered. His eyes darted around the halls for a mistletoe and a perfect candidate. He never really cared of who he snogged. It was just his nature. Besides his goal since first year has been to kiss every male and female in Hogwarts excluding teachers, of course.

This goal was never set into action though. To be truthful he completely forgot about it until now. His eyes burned with determination. He froze. Dean bumped into the Irish boy's back and landed on his bum with an 'oof'. Approximately two classroom doors away floated a mistletoe and that wasn't the best part. The best part was the lovely, seductive, horribly annoying Lavender Brown was under it.

Dean got off the ground just cry out in pain as Seamus accidently stepped back onto his foot. He hopped around clutching his wounded foot and completely forgot about his best friend who was sprinting towards the unsuspecting victim. Lavender let out a scream as the Irish boy charged to her. He stopped in front of her, gripped her shoulders as soon as he felt the pull and gave her the hottest snog in the lifetime. There were no spectators at the time besides Dean but he was still nursing his poor foot. Lavender's eyes flashed with anger. The pull was beginning to die out and as soon as it did she pushed him back. Her hand clenched into a tight fist and she pulled her arm back just to swing it into Seamus's left cheek. The Irish boy's head snapped to the side but he had a goofy grin on his face. Lavender humphed and left the area.

It took two seconds before Seamus fell to the ground laughing. After five minutes of hysterical laughter he got up and rubbed his cheek.

One down. About a twenty thousand more to go. It just goes to show how many his kissed before this.


End file.
